Computers and computer-based devices have become a necessary tool for many applications throughout the world. Typewriters and slide rules have become obsolete in light of keyboards coupled with sophisticated word-processing applications and calculators that include advanced mathematical functions/capabilities. Moreover, computers that were once used solely for analyzing data have, over time, been transformed into multi-functional, multi-purpose machines utilized for contexts ranging from business applications to multi-media entertainment. Costs of such computing mechanisms have also trended downward, rendering personal computers ubiquitous throughout many portions of the world.
As computing devices have continued to develop and their use have become more widespread, peripherals associated with such devices have also become commonplace. For instance, typical computing devices include a plurality of ports (e.g., wired or wireless) into which peripherals can be attached and utilized in connection with the aforementioned computing devices. More particularly, attachable peripherals can include printers, keyboards, portable music/video players and recorders, cameras, video cards, speaker systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable telephones, smart phones, or any other suitable computer peripheral. These devices can be physically coupled to a computing device by way of ports (e.g., USB ports, printer ports, . . . ), or can be communicatively coupled over a wireless link. This interaction of peripherals with computing devices has rendered such computing devices even more valuable in terms of user efficiency. Additionally, in the case of memory (resident or peripheral), finite storage limitations must be considered when allocating memory resource.
As computing devices become smaller, it can be desirable to maximize the efficiency with which memory space is allocated. Additionally, as file size and/or complexity increases due to advances in email technology, allocated memory for email downloads can be quickly consumed. Post-office protocol 3 (POP3) is a standard protocol for receiving email, by which email is stored in a message server until a user download, upon which event a downloaded email is deleted from the server or saved for a predetermined amount of time. Conventional POP3 server systems require a user to download a significant portion of email data that is ultimately discarded, thereby wasting valuable memory space on a client device. Thus, there exists a need in the art for systems and/or methodologies that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of such email servers.